Sleeping Tecna
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Princess Tecna had been cursed at birth by the wicked Lord Darkar, will her dream of a happily ever after finally come true? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Birth Of Princess Tecna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to WinxGirl34.**

**The Birth Of Princess Tecna**

**A long time ago in the faraway Kingdom of Magix, King Saladin & his beautiful wife, Queen Faragonda lived with their royal court.**

**King Saladin & his fair queen already had three sons, Prince Sky, the eldest, Prince Brandon, the middle son, and their youngest son was Prince Riven.**

**But there was a void in this royal family's life, for the princes wished for a baby sister and their parents wished to grant them this precious little gift.**

**Until at last the family's wish was granted, Queen Faragonda had given birth to a sweet baby girl.**

**"Well Sky, Brandon, & Riven," King Saladin asked. "what do you want to name you new baby sister?"**

**"Tecna!" Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven shouted in agreement.**

**"Tecna it shall be!" Queen Faragonda said placing the baby princess in the arms of Prince Riven who smiled at her with love when she played with the red jewel on the front of his cape affectionately.**

**"I proclaim that today would be a great holiday," King Saladin exclaimed. "so that everyone in Magix may pay homage to our dearest little Tecna!"**

**"Excellent!" Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven exclaimed as Riven handed Tecna off to Brandon who kissed his baby sister on the forehead as she giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck firmly.**

**The royal announcer, Griselda came into the throne room.**

**"Queen Griffin & her four children, Princesses Lucy, Mirta, & Layla, and her youngest child & only son, Prince Timmy," Griselda announced. "as well as the other four good fairies three of them are princesses like Layla & Princess Layla's friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora have arrived!"**

**The infant Princess Tecna began crying but Cordatorta began playing his lute for the princess as Queen Faragonda put her baby princess back into the royal cradle.**

**Queen Griffin & her children arrived inside the throne room, it was agreed by Queens Faragonda & Griffin that in the future, Prince Timmy would one day marry Princess Tecna.**


	2. Lord Darkar's Evil Prophecy

**Lord Darkar's Evil Prophecy**

**Princesses Flora, Stella, Bloom, & Layla as well as Musa curtsied before Queen Faragonda & King Saladin, "Your highnesses." they said as they rose from curtsying.**

**"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more no less." Stella said to the king & queen.**

**Four out of five of the good fairies went over to the royal cradle where the infant princess lay.**

**"Little Tecna, I shall bestow unto you, the gift of beauty." Stella said with a wave of her scepter.**

**"And mine," Musa said shooting waves from her hands at Tecna. "shall be the gift of song."**

**"From me to you Princess Tecna," Flora said. "I give you the gift of intelligence."**

**"Prince Brandon," Bloom asked. "what is the baby's name again?"**

**"Her name is Tecna." Brandon answered Bloom.**

**"Then to go with such a beautiful name," Bloom said to Tecna. "my gift shall be the gift of technology."**

**Queen Griffin pushed Princess Layla closer to Tecna's cradle, her turn was next and she was very timid.**

**That is, until a red armored knight had appeared in King Saladin & Queen Faragonda's throne room.**

**"Lord Darkar!" everyone gasped in unison as the wicked armored knight walked over to the cradle and he picked the infant princess up who had begun crying instantly because only kindhearted people were allowed to hold her.**

**Baby Princess Tecna began shooting off bright lime green energy beams and one **_**actually**_** hit Lord Darkar in the eye.**

**Everyone around Tecna had cheered for the way the baby princess had defended herself against Lord Darkar and his fury.**

**"That's our Tecna," Queen Faragonda cheered. "that's our girl!"**

**"All of you shall listen well! For what your little brat has done to me," Lord Darkar shouted angrily. "**_**I**_** shall bestow the **_**ultimate**_** gift upon her!"**

**"By that you mean?" Princess Lucy asked Lord Darkar with fright in her voice.**

**"Before the time of sunset on her sixteenth birthday," Lord Darkar laughed. "your dearest treasure, your Princess Tecna shall prick her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"**


	3. Nervousness For Princess Layla

**Nervousness For Princess Layla**

**King Saladin fearfully put his darling baby daughter back into her cradle as Princess Tecna's three older brothers shielded their beloved baby sister from Lord Darkar's wrath by all of them standing in front of her cradle.**

**"No," Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven all shouted courageously. "we shan't let **_**that**_** happen to our baby sister! We shan't let **_**that**_** happen to our beloved Tecna!"**

**Princes Sky, Brandon, & Riven all drew their swords ready to defend their kingdom from the wrath of Lord Darkar.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Faragonda ordered. "prepare for battle & seize that knight!"**

**"But Timmy cannot fight! He is only a 4-year-old boy!" Queen Griffin sobbed.**

**"So are Saladin's & my sons," Queen Faragonda protested. "and Sky, Brandon, & Riven can use weaponry with the best of them."**

**"Stand back you cowards!" Lord Darkar shouted disappearing to his fortress in Shadowhaunt, a forbidden part of the Kingdom of Magix.**

**"Oh dear," Queen Faragonda shouted feeling upset. "Lord Darkar is **_**gone**_**!"**

**"Do not fret Faragonda," Queen Griffin said gently. "my dearest Layla still has her gift to offer to Princess Tecna."**

**"Then, Layla can undo this horrid curse?" King Saladin asked Queen Griffin.**

**"Oh no your majesty," Layla said to King Saladin nervously. "**_**I**_** cannot do **_**that**_**!"**

**"Lord Darkar's powers are far too great." Stella said.**

**"But Layla can help." Princess Lucy said gently to the king & queen.**

**"But I... but I..." Princess Layla stammered nervously everyone staring at her.**


	4. Princess Layla's Prophecy

**Princess Layla's Prophecy**

**"Just do your best." Princess Mirta told Princess Layla gently.**

**"Kindhearted Tecna, this gift I send for you." Layla sighed.**

**"Well what are you waiting for Layla, cast your spell!" Stella said impatiently.**

**Layla then sighed again and cleared her throat.**

**Layla: **_**To outwit Lord Darkar's wicked trick**_**;**

_**A spindle should your finger prick**_**;**

_**Not in death**_**;**

_**But just in sleep**_**;**

_**This fateful prophecy you shall keep**_**;**

_**And from this slumber you shall wake**_**;**

_**By true love's first kiss**_**;**

_**And the spell shall break**_**.**

**But Tecna's family, fearing for her life, demanded that upon that very day that every spinning wheel in the entire Kingdom of Magix be burned.**


	5. Princess Tecna Meets Timmy

**Princess Tecna Meets Timmy**

**Fifteen years later, Tecna was playing a game of light up disc toss with her eldest brother, Prince Sky beneath a starry twilight sky.**

**"Whoa man," Prince Sky yawned. "am I about ready to drop! I am **_**so**_** totally **_**beat**_**!"**

**"Come on Sky," Princess Tecna begged. "just **_**one**_** more game, **_**please**_**!"**

**"So sorry Tecna... no can do... I need my rest and so do you," Prince Sky said gently. "after all, tomorrow **_**is**_** your birthday."**

**"My birthday," the almost 16-year-old princess sighed. "well at least I hope that you as well as Brandon, Riven, Mother, & Father are not keeping **_**any**_** secrets from me."**

**"Secrets," Prince Sky asked nervously. "Tecna... just what do you mean by 'secrets?'"**

**The next morning, 16-year-old Princess Tecna came down to the royal ballroom in her pale lavender nightgown singing a song that Prince Brandon taught her in English but by use of the gift of intelligence she had received from Flora, she knew it by heart in Japanese.**

**Princess Tecna: **_**Anata wo itsumo yume ni mite**_**;**

_**Sono hitomi sae totemo natsukashii**_**;**

_**Yume wa maboroshii da to iu keredo**_**;**

_**Demo wakaru anata koso**_**;**

_**Aishitekureru ano yume to onaji ni**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la**_**;**

_**La la la la la la la**_**;**

_**Demo wakaru anata koso**_**;**

_**Aishitekureru**_**...**

**Prince Timmy picked up where Princess Tecna left off, only he sang in English.**

**Prince Timmy: **_**The way you did**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Oh my," Tecna said feeling frightened by the sudden appearance of Queen Griffin's son. "who are you!"**

**"Why Tecna! Don't you remember," Prince Timmy asked feeling stunned. "we have met before."**

**"When?" Princess Tecna asked Prince Timmy feeling confused by his words.**

**"You said it yourself in your beautiful song," Timmy answered Tecna. "we've met once upon a dream."**

**Prince Timmy: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes**_**;**

_**Is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

**Prince Sky & royal court: **_**And I know it's true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you'll do**_**;**

_**You'll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**.**

**"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THAT I WAS TO BE MARRIED TO A PRINCE!" Princess Tecna exclaimed just then noticing a beam of crimson red light coming straight from her bedchamber.**


	6. The Prophecy Comes True

**The Prophecy Comes True**

**Princess Tecna was then mesmerized by the crimson red light as she began walking straight up the long winding staircase all the way to her bedchamber.**

**"This must be the work of Lord Darkar!" Queens Faragonda & Griffin and King Saladin shouted out in unison.**

**"No Tecna," Princes Sky, Brandon, Riven, & Timmy as well as the five gentle fairies, Stella, Musa, Bloom, Flora, & Layla all shouted. "**_**please**_** do **_**not**_** touch **_**anything**_**!"**

**The princess's family & friends all then raced up to her bedchamber after her.**

**Princess Tecna found a spinning wheel when she opened her bedchamber door.**

**Princess Tecna then pricked her finger upon the spinning wheel's spindle and then fell to the floor of her bedchamber fast asleep.**

**"Tecna!" everyone else gasped.**

**"Tecna is dead! My prophecy has come true," Lord Darkar laughed. "now back to my fortress I go!"**

**"Oh Great Sacred Fire," Bloom shouted. "Lord Darkar got away once again!"**

**"But where is Darkar's fortress," Princes Brandon & Sky asked. "we will be needing that information if we are **_**all**_** going to be doing battle with him."**


	7. Battle Preparations

**Battle Preparations **

**"That's right! Lord Darkar's going down for what he did to my sister!" Prince Riven exclaimed.**

**"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Queen Griffin said as Queen Faragonda tucked her daughter into her bed. "but only six of you shall undertake the mission to Shadowhaunt."**

**"Which six?" Prince Riven asked Queen Griffin.**

**"Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Layla shall all be assisting Timothy on this dangerous mission to Shadowhaunt." Queen Griffin answered Prince Riven.**

**"Us your highness?" Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora asked Queen Griffin.**

**"That's right the six of you together are stronger than **_**anything**_** that Lord Darkar can **_**possibly**_** throw at you," Queen Griffin said sternly. "and Timmy?"**

**"Yes Mother?" the light brown haired brown eyed prince who wore glasses asked.**

**"Be **_**extremely**_** sure to use your rapier to **_**kill**_** Lord Darkar once he transforms into his phoenix form." Queen Griffin reminded her one and only son as well as her youngest child.**

**"But of course." Prince Timmy said to Queen Griffin.**

**"But what are you going to do to yourself, Mirta, & Lucy as well as to King Saladin, Queen Faragonda, & the rest of their family?" Princess Layla asked Queen Griffin.**

**"The rest of us shall be placed safely under my sleeping spell, the very same sleeping spell that you have learned from me all those sixteen years ago Layla," Queen Griffin said gently to her eldest daughter. "that is... until Tecna awakens."**

**After Prince Timmy, Princess Layla, & the others were safely out of Faragonda & Saladin's royal palace, Queen Griffin began to cast her sleeping spell.**


	8. Tecna's Happily Ever After

**Tecna's Happily Ever After**

**Layla, Timmy, and the others raced off to Lord Darkar's underground fortress where the crimson knight was not all too thrilled to see them.**

**Once the battle began, the five girls were fighting long & hard in order to protect Prince Timmy from the wicked shadow knight as they continued to battle the wicked Lord Darkar.**

**Lord Darkar first fired an assault off at Prince Timmy, but the attack bounced right off of the prince's glasses and straight back at Lord Darkar.**

**"You give Princess Tecna back to me!" Prince Timmy shouted courageously.**

**Lord Darkar suddenly transformed into his phoenix form.**

**"Little brother," Princess Layla called out. "your rapier! Use your rapier!"**

**Prince Timmy then dodged the phoenix's attack then instantly killed the shadow phoenix with his glowing rapier.**

**Now it was time to go home, back to the Kingdom of Magix to awaken Sleeping Tecna.**

**Back at the castle, Prince Timmy bent down low, then kissed his beloved Princess Tecna gently upon the lips.**

**Princess Tecna opened her deep sea blue eyes, her pink hair had a brighter shine to it than ever before as the entire Kingdom of Magix rejoiced at Prince Timmy's honest triumph over the wicked Lord Darkar as well as the reawakening of gentle Princess Tecna.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
